


Strip Sparring

by Trams



Series: Ficlet collection [37]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 05:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11913882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trams/pseuds/Trams
Summary: Guy suggests new and fun games for their weekly sparring sessions





	Strip Sparring

"Strip sparring," Guy said, grinning lasciviously. 

Kyle raised an eyebrow giving him a once over. Guy was wearing shorts - even odds on him wearing underwear or nothing - a threadbare, washed out 'Warrior'-tee several small holes in it - pale, freckled skin peeking through; shoes and no socks. 

Kyle meanwhile was wearing long form fitting pants that flared a little at the bottom, definitely wearing underwear, and a black tank top.

"We'll be naked in no time," Kyle pointed out.

"That's the point."

Kyle thought about naked, sweaty, grappling with Guy, turning into grinding and rutting. A slow smile spreading.

"You're on."


End file.
